A Love Story - Mr Wheeler Speaks
by Trixfan
Summary: Part 5 - Returning to Manor House after their argument about living arrangements at Harvard, Mr Wheeler speaks his mind with major consequences. See how our duo react to his timely truths.


**AN - **I'm stuck on A Love Story right now. I feel like writing something light and fluffy, so this will be my main priority for the moment. The last book in the abducted quintet will take some research for me to get realistic situations and resolutions. It's so emotionally intense I want to keep the Jim/Trixie dynamic real in their very unique situation. Be assured I am working on it. For now I hope you enjoy these little offerings.

* * *

'O, oh,' Matthew's green eyes twinkled with supressed amusement as his son and girlfriend walked through the door of Manor House.

Jim looked very sheepish while Trixie tried to feign annoyance. The tall young man followed a couple of steps behind his girl, gazing intently at the floor, cheeks red and expression downcast. The atmosphere suggested they'd had an argument but the young woman's mind actually worked aggressively on a solution to their problem while trying to maintain her righteous anger.

'What's happened,' Matt stopped the pair before they could climb the stairs to Jim's room and perhaps make the situation worse. He had a very good idea of the issue at hand.

'Your son,' Trixie didn't have to try for an exasperated expression, it came naturally to her face when she turned her head over a shoulder to glare at her boyfriend, 'placed all his eggs in one basket.'

'That,' Matt rubbed his chin, watching Jim's reaction, 'doesn't sound like you Mr Honourable.' He'd used the title both he and Peter Belden laughed at. Since Trixie coined the phrase it'd stuck to Jim like glue. 'You usually examine something to death before making a decision. So tell me what's happened?'

'Jim,' once again sending a scowl at the silent man, 'forgot to do his research when selecting a grad school. Harvard might offer the best educational possibilities for both of us but it lacks living arrangements for couples.'

'I see,' Matthew couldn't help the slight smile escaping his tight control. In point of fact, he did understand, completely. Allowing the young woman enough rope, he asked, 'you have a backup plan?'

'I didn't get into Yale,' Jim confessed, unable to look his father in the eye. 'We didn't bother applying to any other colleges.'

'You didn't,' Trixie stated. 'I have offers from three other colleges including Columbia just in case you needed another semester to complete you're double major.'

'Do you have so little faith in me?' Jim's famous red headed temper finally asserted itself. 'I said I'd finish in time for us to go to the same college.'

'I didn't want to place all my eggs in one basket,' Trixie retorted, her tone lacking any real heat. 'You never know what's going to happen, so I made sure we could be together.'

Grinning, Matthew silently applauded Trixie's actions. It forced Jim to move past the issue at hand. The young woman achieved her goal and knew her boyfriend's reactions better than he'd expected. She'd micromanaged Jim without him realising he'd just been outmanoeuvred.

'Did you ever wonder,' Matthew aimed the question at Trixie as he steered the couple into his home office. He needed to break the intense atmosphere and redirect the conversation. While they were incredibly well organised and focused on their future together, they were still teenagers. Like many their age, the pair overlooked or placed less importance on the aspects they considered inconsequential. 'Why going to Harvard is so important to Jim?'

Stunned, she looked up to see the longing shining from her boyfriend's eyes. Shaking her head, Trixie realised more went on here than she'd been told. 'Out with it Jim,' she demanded, taking a seat beside him, 'what aren't you telling me?'

'Dad, both my dad's graduated from Harvard,' he confessed, long fingers fiddling with his shirt hem.

'I though you graduated from Yale, Mr Wheeler,' Trixie face took on an expression of astonishment.

'I did,' he hesitated, allowing the confusion to build, 'for my undergraduate degree. Like Jim, I got my MBA from Harvard before going to work for my father's company. I met Win Frayne in my last year at grad school. Even with an almost ten year age difference we became good friends.'

'Wait a minute,' Trixie's astute mind captured the reference, 'what do you mean? Jim are you going to work for you dad after college?'

Cutting in before his son could answer, Matthew cleared his throat, calling attention to his words. 'Trixie,' he started in an authoritative tone demanding the young woman listen, 'Jim and I discussed opening the kind of school he's always dreamed of just before he applied for graduate placements. Such a project takes vast amounts of money with very little hope of any financial return for investors. It means,' he held up a hand to stop her interrupting, 'anyone pledging funds would have to do so altruistically, without hope of any reward. This endeavour is beyond the reach of many people, even with a trust fund the size of Jim's. He'd be broke within a year. The running costs alone staggering. It means he needs a career able to generate the profits required to make his dreams come true and support the family he wants.'

Once again, Matthew held up a hand forbidding either of the young people from interrupting. 'I've never made public the amount of aid either Wheeler International or myself personally provides because I feel it's required of anyone in my position. Great wealth brings with it great privilege and responsibility. With my son at the helm of the family company, Jim will be able to build and keep his school operational. Sometimes we have to give to receive.'

'You two are very good at communicating in regard to your future but not so good at discussing your past. Sometimes we have to look back to move forward, to know what motivates us to make the decisions and choices that direct your life. Let this be a lesson to you, one I hope you'll always remember. As to your accommodation issues at Harvard they're not as problematic as you think.'

'Yes it's true most of the freshmen live in. There is a small percentage of students, usually mature aged who have spouses and/or children making dorm living impossible. They apply for associate housing run through Harvard. It's one of the reason's I brought the Boston house several years ago. The house has been listed with the program for years. Initially some of my executives stayed if they were giving gest lectures or taking part in a conference. I've had some employees stay for weeks as they complete specialist courses. Harvard has housed visiting academics at the property from time to time. My plan to convert the house into four apartments has been approved by the Boston City Council for several years. I'm waiting for the housing association to concur.'

'You,' Trixie's mind, going off on its usual tangent got the diffuse meaning, 'wanted all of the Bob Whites to go to Harvard.' She'd seen the blueprints, requesting the ground floor apartment as it had access to a small backyard. 'If we'd all gone, Brian would have the basement bedsit, Mart and Dan the apartment above ours and the girls the top floor. You knew I didn't have to live in the dorms.'

'You'll still have to comply with all the rules and requirements living off campus, Trixie,' warned Matthew. 'There is an expectation that you become a part of the Harvard tradition. It means a lot of extra circular work for both of you. You'll have to complete several social assignments, much as you've done with the Bob Whites. It's not going to leave you any time to work to support yourselves.'

'But,' Trixie spluttered, her eyes seeking out Jim's at this revelation.

'I think you both need to study your introduction packages in more detail,' Matthew gave them an assessing glare. 'It outlines what will be expected of you. IV league schools come with years of tradition and expectations. I suggest you think about my proposal while you're at it.'

'What proposal,' Jim seemed as confused as the woman now holding his hand.

'I'm on the board of the grants committee,' informed the suddenly serious man. 'The vote to give you a partial living allowance, Trixie, passed six to one.'

'You were the one,' Trixie asked. In her heart she knew the answer. 'Why?' she demanded.

'I think I know,' Jim articulated, stunned expression on his face. 'You said, Dad, with wealth comes responsibility. You mean, we have the ability to pay our own way through college. By taking the scholarships, were hurting the chances of someone less fortunate getting an education. Even a partial living grant could mean the difference between accepting a place at a college like Harvard or going to a community college.'

'Yes,' Matthew nodded. 'If you didn't have your own trust, Jim I would have included you in my plans. I've personally set up accounts for Dan, Mart, Brain and Trixie with their guardians' permission so they might take advantage of the best education they're able to secure. It's my gift to a group of hard working, ethical people who have aided others without thought of their personal gain.'

'But…' Trixie stuttered.

'I'm going to leave the two of you to discuss this,' he stood and headed for the door. 'I'll ring your parents, Trixie, and let them know you're staying for dinner tonight. Monday, you'll need to call the housing office at Harvard, explain your situation. I'm sure you won't find it as much of a problem as you thought.'

'Why,' Trixie turned into Jim's waiting embrace, 'do I suddenly feel like an ungrateful child?'

'Because,' Jim acknowledged, 'in our pursuit of being independent and honourable we forgot that others aren't in the same situation as us. Sometimes, I guess, we have to give up what we know we deserve, what we've worked for to give others a chance to have their moment in the sun.'

'Even though I'm going to refuse that grant,' Trixie swallowed hard, 'it's still hard, accepting the kind of gift your dad's willing to offer. Sometimes I forget how lucky we are.'

* * *

If there are any situations or subjects you'd like to see, please hit the review button and leave me a message. I'm willing to give it a go.


End file.
